To let go
by BakaKenshin
Summary: Kikyo gives in and lets the souls depart her body she dies again. Will Inuyasha take the chance of reviving her? Will Kikyo's hatred take over and take the chance to kill him? Please review
1. Farewell

Chap 1:To let Go

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Yah. I don't

The sunset on the west where Kikyo sat on a branch in sadness as before she had realized that she must leave this world and return to hell. She was done chasing Inuyasha. She knew Inuyasha had made his choice. She could not bear to see him but she had to say good bye...one last time. She sensed Inuyasha and his companions near. She followed the scent. She slowly limped over to their camp and caused to turned several heads around. Kikyo said with all the pain in her heart "Goodbye Inuyasha..." All her souls were departing her body, Kikyo's legs became weak. She heard a faint voiceyelling "Kikyo!" _Inuyasha..._

Kikyo felt darkness take over...

_''I'm sorry Kikyo I lied again. I let you die again. I-I ...I let you down. I'm so sorry Kikyo'_ as he watched the miko be put gently in upright position. Miroku silently put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "My apologies Inuyasha, but I think she finally realized.." "Realized what!" Inuyasha snapped. He couldn't take it. Not Kikyo's second death...His hand curled up in a ball. His eyebrow tips came up. He scowl as hard as he could. "...Inuyasha," Miroku answered. "She knew you had made your choice...Kagome..." Inuyasha's face softened. His hand uncurled. He stared at the motionless miko to the short green skirted schoolgirl. _Kikyo gave in!_


	2. Reawakening

A/N:Sorry If the before chapter was too short..I couldn't think of anything.

Inuyasha knew that there as no turning back... Kikyo was already gone. Everbody got kinda sick of Inuyasha's moping but they didn't feel his pain. Kagome was tinging with jealously. It grew and grew until Kagome thought about it._But...Kikyo's dead, and that means that she can't interfere...and I can be with...Inuyasha and_... Kagome pranced over to Inuyasha "Inuyasha, you still have me right!" "Yeah, yea whatever." Kikyo lay there with no movement at all. She was just a dead body now. She could do nothing. Sango turned to whisper to Miroku. "Miroku, I don't wanna see Inuyasha this way... We should try to get her back..." "How? I don't think my spells would be enough..""Weellll... I bet we can think of something." Shippo all of the sudden popped into the conversation. "Tenseiga has the power to heal! tenseigatenseigatensaiga!" Miroku's eyes got wider and wider. But if Sesshomaru's the weilder, how could we persuade him...

What the fuck?" Inuyasha yelled. "It's great idea! Except Miroku, you dumbass, It's Sesshomaru! Oh holy crap! It's SESSHOMARU!" Miroku looked at the motionless priestess and said softly to Inuyasha "Welll, it's for Kikyo. We might as well try..." Inuyasha looked at Miroku. His golden eyes flashed in hope. "Let's find out then..."Miroku said as hestood up and took his staff. Inuyasha took Kikyo's dead body and held her on his back. Sango rushed beside Miroku. "This probably won't work you know..." Miroku nodded. Kagome didn't know what was going on and pranced and said "Hey, guys! Where are we going?" Miroku and Sango fretted and said "eheh..somewhere. Just follow us!"

A/n: Finally finished with this chapter! Phew!


	3. Living again

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha booho. This is a Kikyo loving fic. Please don't flame!

Inuyasha and the gang walked over to Sesshomaru and placed the motionless miko on the ground and Sesshomaru watched questionably with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you want haynou?" Inuyasha was silent for a moment and said "C-could you heal Kikyo...? Please brother..." Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha and then towards Kikyo. "..." Sesshomaru remained silent. "Very well brother... I will..." Inuyasha was shocked by Sesshomaru's reponse and Miroku stepped in. "Sesshomaru, have her ready at morn. We shall pick her up.." Kagome was shocked, "Inuyasha! What are you doing! I thought you- I thought - why did you..Dammit!" Inuyasha remained silent and stared at Kikyo. He touched her pale skin and handed her over to Sesshomaru. "We should go now..."Sango said. Kagome had tears in her eyes she ran off. Inuyasha grew fierce once more. "At morn Sesshomaru..."

-----------------------------------------------

The morning came pretty fast and Inuyasha,Miroku, Sango and the rest set off. Kagome had went back to her era, apparently. When they all reached Sesshomaru, they did not see Kikyo or her dead body. Inuyasha grew angry "What did you do you jackass!" Sesshomaru smirked slightly and said "She wanted to go looking out for you, I couldn't say no, Inuyasha. She's out looking for you." Inuyasha ran off, rushing to find Kikyo. "Inuyasha?" Kikyo whispered walking behind him. Inuyasha turned around and grabbed Kikyo and held her close. _Kikyo... ""_Inuyasha,"Kikyo began softly."I have no need for you anymore..." Inuyasha let go of Kikyo and stared at her. "What!" "Inuyasha, I died because I am only a third wheel to you and Kagome. Your feelings for me long ago are now pity or confusion. Kagome needs you more than I do..." Inuyasha stood silent. "Inuyasha, I am a miko. Soon, my feelings for you will dissapear and I won't be in this world for long." "What?""Inuyasha asked. Kikyo..what are you talking about! "Inuyasha, do you really think that Sesshomaru would really just out of love make me alive? He seeks your happiness only to make it disapear by..killing me tonight..." Inuyasha growled in anger. _no one's killing Kikyo tonight!_ "Inuyasha...return to Kagome...even though I'm not fond of her...she's still my reincarnation." Kikyo walked off. Inuyasha angrily grabbed her hand and caught her in a warming embrace.**(they aren't gonna kiss yet...you'll see)** "Kikyo...You're gonna stay with me tonight." Kikyo stepped out of the embrace and said to Inuyasha "This'll anger Kagome..." Inuyasha smiled. "Don't worry Kikyokoi, Kagome in her era now." Kikyo was irritated,"Inuyasha, you love Kagome more now. Please leave me." Inuyasha took another step closer. He didn't want to leave her. Kikyo's patience ran out. She drew an arrow near Inuyasha's heart. "Leave."Kikyo said coldly. Inuyasha step closer to Kikyo and ran his fingers over hers. Kikyo shuddered with hatred and love at his touch. Kikyo felt his warm breath againsther neck._To be Continued!_

A/n: I'm not gonna do any lemons. She's just gonna stay with the group tonight k? So don't say "ladykikyo260 is a big ugly bitch!"


	4. You don't love me

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha for the millionth time. Do I have to write this? Anyway, a little OOC in this chappie. I'll try to make Kagome nicer.

Kikyo snapped out of her fantasy and shook her head. She lowered her arrow and collasped to the ground. She did something she didn't do in a long time. She cried.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. "Are you okay ?" Kikyo cried harder and harder until she felt that she couldn't cry anymore. "Don't you understand Inuyasha? It wasn't supposed to be like this! I wasn't supposed to be ressurected, I wasn't supposed to die, I wasn't supposed to shoot you! But it all happened! And, now my soul is with that girl Kagome. And.." Kikyo stopped as her voice grew softer and more weaker. Her face grew more and more angered with hurt. "...you love her more...don't you?..." Inuyasha's face filled with guilt and sorrow. He never thought how strong Kikyo was of this whole sitution. He never before felt the betrayal Kikyo felt when he loved Kagome more than she. He never knew.

Kikyo stopped crying and took her bow and arrows and stood up. She started to head towards the forest. "Hey! Where do you think your going?" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "I am going to accept my death with honor. Good Bye Inuyasha..."**a/n:yeah, later Inuyasha! **Inuyasha stood still, still trying to figure out what happened.**a/n:loser!**

Later in Kagome's era...

"I don't understand why I'm so jealous! I mean I guess I'm just upset that they didn't tell me...sniff sniff...am I really that sensitive? " **a/n:yes.**

Back to Inuyasha's era...

Sesshomaru was looking for Kikyo with his sword, Tokijin out in front of him. "Looking for me?" a dark voice asked. It was Kikyo. She had her bow and arrow ready out in front of her. "So..you found out about my plan..." Sesshomaru said with a deep voice. Kikyo answered."It was obvious for those who can see." She aimed her arrow at him and kept at that postition. Waiting for him to strike her.

Sesshomaru took Tokijin and swiped it in Kikyo's direction and before it reached her, she shot him with most of her spiritual powers. _What is this? This is like Kagome's Sacred arrow! Why are the sacred powers more larger than Kagome's !_ The arrow pierced his skin and entered his body. Kikyo stared at the wound.But her face was now cold with anger and hate. "Kikyo!" A familier voice cried. Kikyo turned around_. Inuyasha_...It was obvious that Kikyo didn't want to see him. Sesshomaru took this chance and slashed Kikyo in the back. Kikyo's eyes grew large and she turned around again. To see her back bleeding from the intense aura. "How dare you.." Kikyo began. Then, with Inuyasha speeding toward them she hastily said "We will finish this another time..." Kikyo aimed another arrow at Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha stopped with another confused look on his face.

"Go back to Kagome. I don't need you to pity me." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. Then he went away.

* * *

Kikyo's POV

I wish Inever met him. I wish I could just kill that deceitful liar. He betrayed my trust and love. I can't believe him. He doesn't even know of my pain. I wish we never met at all. He doesn't love me like he used to. Now he loves my reincarnation. I am nothing to him now...Not anymore...


	5. The burn of Fire

A/n: I don't own friggin Inuyasha! This is getting really stupid!

"Come now children, what do you want to do now?" Kikyo asked with a kind and loving smile on her face. _Hm? _Kikyo thought. _It seems Inuyasha is here...and Kagome too..._ "Lady Kikyo... is something wrong?" one of the children asked. "No not at all..." Kikyo said. "I just need to gather herbs alright? You go ahead and go to Keade's hut, okay?" "Yes, Lady Kikyo!"

Back with Inuyasha...Kagome came back, Sango and Miroku are looking for herbs...ok...

"Inuyasha... are you okay?" Kagome asked. You seem kinda down..." I'm fine Kagome...I'm sorry..."Inuyasha said. "For what?" Kagome asked. "For not tellin' you that we were going to awake Kikyo, idiot!" "It's okay...I understand." Kagome said while wrapping her arms around him. "I understand..."

Back to Kikyo...

_Inuyasha... Now have you finally forgot about me?..._Kikyo walked down collecting a basket of herbs for the wounded men. _I think this is enough. I probably should head back to the children. I don't want to keep them waiting..._"Hm? What this?" Kikyo said gazing at Inuyasha and Kagome kissing. And it wasn't any way Inuyasha kissed Kikyo before._ I should probably leave. I don't want to interfere._ "Hello there Lady Kikyo!" Miroku said. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped kissing and immeadiatly looked at Sango, Miroku and Kikyo. "Sango and I were just collecting herbs! Mind if you join us?" "No..."Kikyo said with a sweet smile. "I have children waiting back at the village." She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interfere." She walked back to the village.

"I'm very sorry I had to keep you waiting. Now go on and eat." Kikyo said to the children.

Some place around Keade's hut...

"So that hanyou picked the reincarnation of Kikyo!" "I suppose... hmm, it a good thing. The hanyou was a interference to Kikyo anyways!" said the two men. One of the men, was carrying a torch, so they didn't bump into anything. "Let's go back my our huts and get some rest." Ok. " The man with the torch dunked his torch in the water, then tossed it by Keade's hut. He didn't know it was still on fire...

Back to Kikyo...

"Sister Kikyo, I must check on the villagers, you keep the children busy." Keade said. "Yes..." Kikyo said._Hm?_Kikyo thought._ Why do I sense...smoke!_ "Fire!" One of the children screamed. Kkyo huddled the children the pushed them out of the hut. "Hurry home!" "But what about you Lady Kikyo!" Kikyo paused for a moment then said "I'll be alright. Don't worry..." She went inside the hut and started praying. **A/n:Ya know, like the hand position when she died with the jewl. **When the flames and smoke grew, Kikyo paused and coughed. When she tried praying again, she kept on coughing, until she finally collasped.

Back to Inuyasha...

Miroku stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, don't you understand the pain that Kikyo is going through!" "Hey look! Miroku! It's a fire!" Miroku turned around."Inuyasha we have to go and see if anyone's hurt!" "I'll go alone! You stay back with Kagome and the others!" Miroku nodded. Inuyasha turned and ran to the burning fire.

When he got there he saw many children crying. "Who's in there!" He yelled in anticipation. The children stopped crying and burst out. "It's Lady Kikyo! She's stuck in there praying_!" What! Kikyo...will you let me rescue you...?_

Inuyasha ran in the burning hut and looked around for Kikyo. "Kikyo!" He looked around until he saw and untouched Miko lying on the floor. "Kikyo!" He carried her out of the hut as the house collasped behind him. "Lady Kikyo!" the children huddled near Kikyo. Kikyo didn't answer. She was just lying there with her delicate eyes closed. Keade walked up to the children. "Children. Kikyo still needs time to heal. Go on home." Keade looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you have choesen Lady Kagome. I will not allow you to put my sister through more and more pain." Keade walked towards the well to put out the fire.

Inuyasha growled at Keade and waited for her to leave. Then, he took Kikyo to the sacred tree, where her soul seekers gave her enough souls to speak. "Inuyasha...why did you...rescue me?" Kikyo said in a weak voice. Inuyasha stared at Kikyo and began talking. "Kikyo, I'm sorry." "For what?" Kikyo said turning her face coldly away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha held Kikyo tightly, so that her face was pressed against where his neck met his shoulders. "I won't hurt you again." he said determently. Kikyo felt herself grow weak and hung from Inuyasha's embrace. "Inuyasha..." Seeing that Kikyo had let her guard down he slowly brang his face close to hers and softly pressed his lips against her soft and pale ones. Inuyasha pulled away and hugged her more tightly. "I swear I still love you." He stated. Kikyo relaxed in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Phew! Done! I'm going to pay a little more attention to my other stories for a little bit!


	6. I can't stop

An update!! Finally! Yeah, well, I hate to break it to you, but this is a short chapter. Fluff, yes, fluff!! It woud be nice to get away from the plot and concentrate on the main pairing.

* * *

Kikyo woke up, finding herself wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. He was sound asleep. She smiled softly to herself and remembered the kiss they shared the previous day. Her fingers found themselves on her lips as she blushed and stared at his serene countenance. When was the last time she saw him like this? She couldn't recall. 

She began examining the burn marks on her arm. _Not too bad...Could be worse. _Suddenly, realization seeped into her head.

Kagome.

That bitch. Kikyo quickly erased the thought , but it kept haunting her. She smiled bitterly to the ground.

If it wasn't for a twist of fate, she and Inuyasha would be... together.

Together and madly in love. They would probably be older than Keade was now...they would probably have kids having kids and...

Everything would've been perfect. She felt hot tears falling out of her mournful eyes. Perfect. If Tsubaki and Naraku...no, Onigumo. If they weren't alive, everything would've been perfect. But now their relantionship was worn out, impossible, forgotten, and yet, Kikyo still found it in herself to hope that everything would be okay. Why did it turn out this way? What did she do to deserve this?

She looked at back at Inuyasha. "You're all that I have left..." she whispered. Inuyasha instantly woke-up to the sound of her voice and squinted at her in the bright sun. She quickly turned her head and wiped away her tears. She also felt a blush rush on to her face.

"Y-you're awake..." she stated. Inuyasha stared at her, trying to get a glimpse of her face.

"Are you...crying??" he asked dumbly. She cleared her voice of all quivers and replied.

"I don't cry anymore."

* * *

Kagome walked around, pacing back and forth, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

_Where was Inuyasha??_ (A/n: Totally typical it's like from an episode. Sry, and NO, she is not going to 'spy' on Inyasha and Kikyo! I'm sick of that too you know!)

Was he avoiding her becuase of the...? She blushed and couldn't help grinning. She felt confidence. Kikyo was is techincal ex, so now, they could be together, right?

The smile instantly fell to a frown. But where the hell was he? He couldn't be with... her after what they shared yesterday!! The kiss changed things...It's almost like they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend now...

Right?

* * *

Kikyo stared at him, her tears were dried on her flawless cheeks and resisting the urge to collapse into his arms and tell him she loved him. To tell him that...maybe everything would be alright. 

"Inuyasha...I apologize to my rude behavior these last couple days..." Inuyasha stared at her, concerned and curious of what she was hiding from him. "Kikyo...".

Kikyo closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of her name on his tongue. How she loved him so.

"I-i was.." she began again. He cut her off. "Why did you say those things to me , Kikyo?!" He was getting upset now.

"Do you..." he paused and took a deep breath, trying to control the volume of his voice. Kikyo was staring at him, confused. Shouldn't SHE be the one yelling at HIM?! SHE wasn't the one who was liplocked to another person!She was the one suffering! And after haveing the maturity to apologize, he began scolding her? Her jaw dropped to protest to his grotesque behavior but he began first.

"Do you know how much you hurt me?!" Kikyo stared at him, angrily. What about him hurting her? At least he was still alive.

"I thought..." he glared at her. "I thought you weren't Kikyo anymore." Kikyo closed her eyes again and opened them to a hurt but defiant look.

"How do you think I feel?? I know what happened with you and Kagome yesterday! I know how you feel about her. I admit, trying to drag you to hell with me was...forceful, but I thought you would be willing to come! and I see you with a copy of me and it's almost like she's my replacement! She stole my Keade, my diginity, my title, my weapons (a/n: Yes, Kagome DID say in an episode that those spiritual arrows were HERS) and most importantly..." she lowered her voice until it was almost a whisper.

"She stole the only man I loved." Tears spilled out of her eyes like a waterfall and the only thing Inuyasha thought of doing was staring at her. He instantly regret yelling at her a few moments ago and quickly apologized.

"Do you think an apology is enough?! I dispise you!" Kikyo scolded. After a moment of silence Kikyo spoke again.

"No, I didn't mean that. Inuyasha...what have you done to me...? I can't get you out of my head..." She placed her hand on his tanned cheek and moved in closer on him. Her desire got the better of her. "The fact that I can't hate you...the fact that I can't stop loving you..." Inuyasha looked down at her softly, in the moment. "It drives me insane," she whispered, about to embrace him.

Inuyasha's arm pulled Kikyo from behind and pulled her into a sweet kiss. They pulled away after a moment with half lidded eyes. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not enough but even after everything we've been through...I still love you Kikyo. The feeling makes want to explode, but I know I can't stop. Yes...I do love Kagome, I need time to decide. But even if I do choose Kagome..." he stared at her.

"I'll never forget my feelings for you." Kikyo looked up at him. "Inuyasha..." she smiled wearily, afraid if he would break his promise again.

"Just promise me that your feeling for me won't change." She smiled. "They'll never change. But you have to promise me you'll follow me in death." She looked at him, lips tight, afraid he might say no. "Well..." she began again. " I have died twice already and...when I died both of those times, I couldn't help but wish you were dying with me...". Inuyasha took his hand to move her face to look at him.

"I will...I promise."

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the scene before him. He was hidden in a collage of trees and bushes and it was bitter for him to see his half-brother so happy. He clenched his fist and resisted the temptation to swipe out Tokijin and slay the two of them. No, that would be foolish. He had to burn Inuyasha's happiness slowly until he suffered until death.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken whispered. "Pardon sire, but when are we leaving? Rin complaining my ear off and those two, " he glanced at Inuyasha and Kikyo. "They might spot us, sire..." Sesshomaru glanced annoyed at Jaken. He jumped and fell to a bowing position.

"I-i'm so sorry!! Please, spare my life sire!!" "...Get up. We're leaving." The toad stared at his master in relief and quickly scurried over behind him.

Sesshomaru bitterly walked on. Surely the preistess must be kill. It would not be easy, but if Inuyasha were to witness this...

He smiled.

* * *

Longer than I expected, not as good as I thought out to be, but ok. The previous chapters were incredibly disappointing and I couldn't believe I posted them up there. Sorry folks!

Well, what r you waiting for?? review:)


End file.
